Secret Peace
by Naniwoiutennen
Summary: this is a miroku Oc, fic and it takes place after the attack on Naraku. However It is a little... different. I hope you enjoy. Just so you know I meant to name it Secret Peace. You'll see why later in the fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who am I? She was observing herself in the looking glass that she had located in her sleeping quarters. _That is an absurd thought I am Kada... but what am I? _She sighed as she noticed her features. Her pale creamy skin, her steely blue eyes, her black hair with purple highlights. Those were all normal features for a young woman. But the thing that set her apart were her ears; they were on the top of her head and were a lighter shade of her hair colour. _Hanyou_, She grimaced as she thought this. Her parents, for she assumed she had parents, had left her to live on her own, most likely ashamed of how she looked. She had a shapely curved and slim figure. At least she did now anyways. Sighing she tied a turban on her head to hide her ears and walked into town to the market place, there was a festival going on, and she was part of the entertainment. She had been asked to be one of the dancers, it had surprised her, But her boss Tojuba had asked. She had been working at a fish and bakery market and was doing well for someone who had a high sense of smell. She was surprised the fish didn't bother her that much. Maybe she was immune to the smell. She had lived in this village all her life but that did not mean that she had not travelled. She had often gone to other villages for her boss whom had family all over the place. As she arrived at the market place she noticed they were not ready for her and she decided to go to her secret peace, a place where she could relax and think quietly, It had a koi pond and a large tree which she usually sat in or under, it was located in the forest not to far from the village that she lived in. Besides she was going to wait a while, the dancers are going to be going from one end of the village and back again and there will be food and many other things going on, even some acrobatics. Even as she seemed to be the only hanyou , she knew she was not, She had met one other before, on one of her travels to one village to the east, her boss hadn't said to come back quickly in fact he told her to stay until the old woman had finished with a return letter. _I believe she was his cousin what was her name again... Kede.. No kade... oh yeah its Kaede, the hanyou's name is Inu Yasha They_ had become fast friends he had begun to be the brother she never had, however she had to leave the next day so it was short lived. _Inu Yasha had to complete some sort of jewel and I had to come back to town and he kept muttering something like when is that wench going to get back, when I woke up I followed his scent and it ended inside a dry well, that perplexed me but that had been four years ago... _looking at the sky she decided that she would wait one more hour then she would leave and get ready to go.

She was observing herself in the looking glass that she had located in her sleeping quarters. She sighed as she noticed her features. Her pale creamy skin, her steely blue eyes, her black hair with purple highlights. Those were all normal features for a young woman. But the thing that set her apart were her ears; they were on the top of her head and were a lighter shade of her hair colour. , She grimaced as she thought this. Her parents, for she assumed she had parents, had left her to live on her own, most likely ashamed of how she looked. She had a shapely curved and slim figure. At least she did now anyways. Sighing she tied a turban on her head to hide her ears and walked into town to the market place, there was a festival going on, and she was part of the entertainment. She had been asked to be one of the dancers, it had surprised her, But her boss Tojuba had asked. She had been working at a fish and bakery market and was doing well for someone who had a high sense of smell. She was surprised the fish didn't bother her that much. Maybe she was immune to the smell. She had lived in this village all her life but that did not mean that she had not travelled. She had often gone to other villages for her boss whom had family all over the place. As she arrived at the market place she noticed they were not ready for her and she decided to go to her secret peace, a place where she could relax and think quietly, It had a koi pond and a large tree which she usually sat in or under, it was located in the forest not to far from the village that she lived in. Besides she was going to wait a while, the dancers are going to be going from one end of the village and back again and there will be food and many other things going on, even some acrobatics. Even as she seemed to be the only hanyou , she knew she was not, She had met one other before, on one of her travels to one village to the east, her boss hadn't said to come back quickly in fact he told her to stay until the old woman had finished with a return letter. had become fast friends he had begun to be the brother she never had, however she had to leave the next day so it was short lived. looking at the sky she decided that she would wait one more hour then she would leave and get ready to go. 

"Inu Yasha we are going to stop to rest in this next village whether you like it or not!", Kagome was adamant on staying in the village and Inu Yasha seemed to be about to make an argument but when he took a deep breath preparing to yell at the girl he abruptly stopped and took a sniff on the wind. his eyes widened then he left... Kagome seemed perplexed at first she had thought it was Kikyo but she didn't feel the sensation that she usually did when the clay pot was around. She turned to Sango and Miroku who looked just as confused. "Kikyo is not near" said Shippo who had also took a sniff. Kilala mewed and changed into her larger form. the message was clear, they all climbed onto Kilala and dashed off to follow their friend. They were surprised to see him in a clearing with a koi pond standing under a tree. "We are staying here, it is a new moon tonight anyway... their is a festival going on.. . I can hear it, it is a short walk away, but should only take a minute if you stay on Kilala. They arrived in the village and became engrossed in the festival... They saw jugglers, and fortune tellers, as well as people sparring, Then they called all attention to the path way... dancers were coming and the moon was not quite out.

Kada had gotten back to the village, and changed into a midnight blue hakama with an obi which has little quarter moons on it, She had a haori which was dark blue and had one big quarter moon on the back of it, under this she had on a sort of tank top, she was barefoot but the hakama hid the nails on her feet. To top it off she hid her ears with a scarf that she wrapped around her face and head to hide her ears, the back of the scarf was billowing out behind her, she did not tie it so that her face was hidden no she had the scarf draped across her face, it hides her ears not her smile. She walked to the place where she would be, she hardly noticed the other dancers, all she focused on was the music, She danced in a dreamy state yet she could sense the surroundings, their were a lot of people there, she could sense one familiar to her but she ignored it. She was moving languidly her instincts had her moving gracefully to the beats of the drums and the trumpets. She could hear the, in her point of view, meanings of the languid sound of the music it spoke of heartache, pain, slows down for terror, then the thrill of attack, soon it went to victory, you made your kill now celebrate. Then suddenly it moves on to love, passion, a climax, then it abruptly stops, and starts all over again. As the dance ended she popped out of her reverie and decided to go to her secret peace.

The group of shard hunters watched on in amazement each dancer told a different story, Whatever story they got from the music. It was a magnificent sight to behold, each dancer had a unique style, the one who got their attention though was the one with the steely blue eyes and dark blue hakama, her dance was a series of twists turns, jumps, and flips. However, as she turned, she would lean close to that side, then when she flipped she landed on her hand and slowly pulled herself down and made an arc with her body, she seemed entranced in the music, when she pulled her legs in front of her from behind, the music suddenly stopped and it was as if a pause button had been pushed and she was stuck in that pose and just as suddenly as it stopped it started again and she was on her feet doing intricate designs with her feet and moving with swift grace on her feet through the village, as Miroku watched he was entranced at the seduction that played out in that dance. He himself could weave out the tale she was telling, A tale of heartache, pain, passion, and love. He looked to his friends and found them just as into it as he had been.

Kagome was looking at the dancer in blue, she seemed more into it than any of the other dancers, theirs seemed to be rehearsed and hers was unique and random. As the dancers ended their display, everyone applauded and went about their business. The dancers dispersed into different directions. The one in blue seemed to be leaving in the direction that they had come from. Turning to find a human Inu Yasha beside her she smiled. "lets follow her," Inu Yasha said shocking them. "Why?", asked Kagome looking curiously at him. But Miroku surprised everyone by saying, "yes lets go congratulate her on her performance". Sango just looked at him while wondering what had gotten into him. Nonetheless they decided against it, Inu Yasha was human tonight and they would stay where it was safe. At least that was what Kagome suggested. Miroku had other ideas though. He waited until his companions were asleep then went into the woods towards where he could sense her presence.

Kada was relaxing against the base of the tree, her black-purple hair blowing to the side and in her face. She had discarded her turban, their were no hateful villagers to pick at her or shun her because of her heritage. Suddenly she stiffened, There was a presence behind her. She turned her steely blue eyes to, a man clad in purple robes, he carried a staff, she had no clue what it was called. "Monk", She scooted over and patted the ground beside her the tree was certainly big enough, She remembered him, he had been one of the ones looking avidly at her, she had forgotten that her ears were out. "come... sit", _politeness is a key to remember when entertaining a guest... _She suddenly remembered the lessons that her boss Tojuba had taught her... He was the only one who knew she was a hanyou.


	2. Chapter 2

I suddenly realise that I have not put up a disclaimer... Well I decline owning any characters, except Kada and Tojuba

Chapter 2

Miroku walked into the clearing, and was surprised by the beautiful sight that greeted him. She was leaning against the tree, her hair billowing out to the side. He saw her stiffen and then turn her attention to him. Her eyes mesmerized him. He was shocked out of his reverie by her voice, "Monk;" all he could do was look at her. "Come...sit", he saw her pat the space beside her and his body acted of its own accord. He sat beside her and for the first time in his life while sitting beside a beauty he never had any perverted intentions. "Hi...What is your name monk?", The beauty beside him asked. "Miroku, and you?", he had suddenly found his voice. "Kada", she answered shortly. "You are hanyou", Miroku stated more than asked. He noticed how she stiffened and put her hand to her ears, as if to cover them. "Well, it is a pleasure meeting you, Kada-sama", He said charmingly with a smile. He noticed the slight blush that covered her cheeks. He then noticed her ears twitching nervously. He smiled. He reached up and paused when his hands were close to her ears, he noticed her stiffen. "May I? I have a hanyou friend and I wouldn't dare to touch his ears, for fear of... a very painful encounter", He noticed she relaxed and he gently rubbed her ears with his forefinger and thumb. To his surprise she purred, there was a soft rumble in her throat, which sounded more like a growl. He found himself speaking with her about his troubles; there was an understanding in her steely blue eyes that he could find in no other, even Sango. He thought of sango then... and realised that he was forgetting her more and more... He found that he was being unfair, she had lost so much. He couldn't just forget about her, so that she loses his interest. Adding to her losses was not something he could do. He then realised that Kada was talking to him telling him of her problems, he listened as she said that her parents abandoned her when she was born, she didn't have a memory of them not one... not even their scent. She was taken in by Tojuba but he did not care for her he merely wanted her to be something like a servant, but she called him boss. He even told her that he wanted her to hide her ears, Miroku continued to listen as she told him how she had at first been confused when he suggested that she hide her ears, he listened as she mentioned her Inu aniki-sama, and that's where he politely cut in and told her of his friends of Sango and her problem, Kagome, Inuyasha, etc. "The way I see it it is better to have known an actual family and lose it, than to never have an experience of family and be alone for the rest of your life", Miroku was surprised at the wisdom she showed. "How old are you?", Both were surprised by his frankness. However she smiled and answered, "I am in all honesty seventy-five, but in human years I am seventeen. Inu Yasha is eighteen, just so you know". They spent the night talking. They fell asleep a little while later, and they were side by side and her head was laying on his shoulder, that is how the shard hunting group found them.

Sango was the first to wake up; she woke the others with her gasp. "Houshi-sama!", She screamed. "What is wrong Sango-Chan?" asked Kagome, whom was looking for the monk also. "Where is Miroku-sama?", she asked suddenly. Inu Yasha sniffed the air and walked off, the girls followed his lead. What they saw shocked them beyond belief and Sango was very near and about to hit Miroku on the head while actually fearing that some one accepted his offer to 'bear his child'. To her surprise the girl had grabbed her wrist. "What were you about to do to Miroku-kun?", the strange steely blue eyed girl had said this with a ferosity that froze everyone on the spot. "Miroku...Kun? No way! This pervert! He doesn't even really deserve the title, Miroku- Sama. HOUSHI wake up"

Miroku was slow to wake up, he had been dreaming of Kada in the night with the moons beams radiating off of her as well as reflecting off the sakura blossoms that are falling around her. _HOUSHI _He opened his eyes to see Kada holding Sangos wrist in what seemed like a painful hold, He was about to remark on it when...

"Oi, Kada-Chan let go of the Tajiya! We have some catching up to do, ne?", Inu Yasha said slowly as he opened his arms. He had been the only one to notice the red seeping into her eyes. When everyone looked at him as if he had grown two heads and Kagome only looked at him in that burning way that deserved answers. He nodded his head at the hanyou with the black-purple hair and fluffy ears. That is when she noticed the girls' eyes changing from red to a steely blue. Coming back to her senses she noticed her grip on the Tajiya and turned to Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha aniki-sama?", she looked at him and then ran into his open arms. "Aniki-sama", she whispered into his haori-clad chest. "I missed you; it's been four years. Is this the girl you were talking about that day? and why did you suddenly disappear into the well?", Inu Yasha chuckled at her questions. "Excuse me but who are you?", asked Sango agitatedly. "My name is Kada... that's all you need to know,", then she muttered "selfish people don't get my respect", then she grabbed Inu Yasha and stalked into the woods.

"Miroku-kun? You like him don't you, Kada-Chan? and what's this about Sango being selfish?", Inu Yasha was curious. "First of all I have no qualms liking Miroku, I just think it is selfish of her to have Miroku thinking that he'd somehow put more on her if he were to have lost interest in her. That's what makes her selfish.", Inu Yasha looked at her, slight anger in his eyes and a look of reproof. "That was a close-minded thing to say and I am shocked at you... Sango has been through a lot and she loves Miroku regardless of how she acted she's always hitting him in the head. But she loves him despite his perverted ways... So losing him will hurt her.", Inu Yasha saw the look in her eyes. The only thing that came to mind was one word... _Stubborn_

She had continued to speak with Miroku, they met under the stars and at her secret peace... Days turned to weeks, which turned to months... and they were getting closer than ever. But despite this joyful information she noticed the heartbreaking looks that were coming from Sango... and even though it meant her victory it also meant her defeat. Kada was sad now... she had found that she loved Miroku but there was always the chance that Miroku loved Sango. Kada saw the looks, or glares she was receiving from the others, even her aniki-sama. Sighing she figured that she would tell Miroku of her feelings and then tell him that he should go to Sango... _Sango deserves him... I don't... If he loves me back... I can't let him love me back ... I don't deserve those looks he gives me. I don't deserve his love...I'm the one that is selfish... but I... but I can fix that..._ With that she dashed off to find him.

Miroku was torn... _This must be the way Inu Yasha feels. _He couldn't stop thinking of the heartbroken brown eyes that look his way every now and then. and the steely blue eyes that soften from time to time also haunted him. The love they both had for him caused him to grieve he could not choose one for hurting the other. Then deciding he would solve his problems. He was going to approach Sango he had to see once and for all how he felt about her. He had always thought her strong, beautiful, and fierce as well as intelligent. However, Intelligent and wise were two different things. and Kada had all of those adding wise only makes him care for her more. Best of all Kada understood him best. He had opened up to Kada. That was something he found that he could not do with Sango...

__

He loves her... Maybe she had hit him upside the head to many times... _I would get tired of pain to if I were him... I am going to confront him... I see him he's sitting in the meadow..._ She walked over to him and sat down, "Houshi-sama, I have to see something", She saw him nod with a little "hmm?", she walked up to him and kissed him, putting everything she had in it. She had been elated when he gently put his hands on her shoulders. She could have sworn she heard a pained gasp but it escaped her notice she had her eyes closed. But as she ended the kiss she looked in his eyes and all she saw was confusion, "feel anything?", he shook his head solemnly, this dashed her hopes and dreams, but she accepted it. It was made easy by the fact that Inu Yasha had told her of Kada and her troubled life... At least one lost soul will be happy...

Miroku had been surprised when Sango had showed up and she had kissed him... and other than confusion he felt nothing from the kiss. He had put his hands on her shoulders in order to push her away but then he decided not to hurt her feelings and merely let them rest there. When he shook his head at her question he was surprised to see acceptance in her eyes. He just couldn't push off the feeling that he had missed something... Had he heard something?


	3. Chapter 3

I would appreciate it if I got reviews and such... Thanks to the ones who supported me in my other stories.

Chapter 3

Kada was on her way to tell Miroku of her feelings she had caught wind of his scent with that of another..._Sango_. Her heart gave a clench _but this is what I wanted right? _She dashed forwards she had heard a whisper on the wind 'Houshi-sama I have to see something'. She watched as she kissed him, and as she saw his hands go to her shoulders a pained gasp escaped her lips. _No! This is not what I want but I refuse to be a selfish person... good bye My Miroku..._

She avoided him after that she saw that he and the Tajiya were together in a companionable way. She averted her gaze, and turned walking in the opposite direction. She made herself stay away from him. She would not look at him. She did not go to her secret peace; for fear that he would be there.

He saw her every day. However, every time he would approach she would walk away. He knew she was avoiding him, but he didn't know why. He and Sango had settled things, and decided that they would be friends. What is wrong with you, Kada? He went to her secret peace, almost everyday but she was never there. He had to tell her how he felt. But now he had reason to feel the fear of rejection.

She had been avoiding him for weeks. Why do you follow me? He was always following her around the village. But now she was missing her secret peace. She had to go there. She found herself sitting by the koi pond, looking at the beautiful colours the koi were reflecting. She sighed sadly as she noticed his presence behind her. "What else do you wish of me, Miroku-kun?" She looked up sadly into his eyes, her blue eyes full of sorrow and pain. "I... what do you mean what else?", he asked. "I mean I tried giving you my heart, then giving you to sango, it was hard but I was trying to let you go then I heard a whisper on the wind, I ran towards your scent only to see you kissing her... that's when I realised that I had made a terrible mistake...", she turned to him "Do you love her, this Sango?"... He was silent and she took that as his answer. She stood prepared to leave...

He had been searching for her. He fought everything within him to continue looking. He decided that she had to be at her secret peace. He found her sitting by the koi pond. He heard her sad sigh, seconds later, "What else do you wish of me, Miroku-kun?", her voice sounded tired. As she looked at him he noticed that she had a sad and sorrow filled eyes. He had been about to ask her if she would consider marrying him or mating in her case. And he was going to tell her how he felt. But the 'else' in her question caught his attention. "I...what do you mean what else?". Her answer was surprising. He saw a spark in her eyes. "I mean I tried giving you my heart, then giving you to sango, it was hard but I was trying to let you go then I heard a whisper on the wind, I ran towards your scent only to see you kissing her... that's when I realised that I had made a terrible mistake...", He had been listening closely and he had remembered he had heard a gasp, it was her... He was so engrossed in his morbid thoughts that he nearly missed her next question. "Do you love her, this Sango?", he had been shocked in to silence by that and apparently he had taken to long, for she stood readying herself to leave and walk out t of his life forever... "No, I love you...", he said this as he stepped in front of her. He grabbed her hand. "Marry me...?", he pulled her in to a kiss.

Had he not been holding her she felt she would fall. "I love you too", she replied. and returned the kiss with new vigour.

FYI

It was a beautiful wedding...

They had beautiful children.

Sango found some one, and Inu Yasha mated Kagome

__

When you've been alone

For as long as I have

You realise, that love you can't grab

You know when you meet that special someone

That you have finally found the one

But as is its wont fate tries breaking you apart

Only you fight back and a new day you start

You fight your way through sadness and pain

And never will you go back to the place from which you came

But with you comes the secret peace to which you run

With this your troubles are none

- Banban-baasan 3

Thank you to those who read ....

Please review and read,

This is my story and the poem as you can see

Is with the story and is by me.

I hope I didn't bore you or write anything cliche.... The end


End file.
